Harry Potter in Middle Earth
by Andine
Summary: HPLOTRxmen harry suddenly finds himself taken from Hogwarts by potkey on the first day back, when he lands in ME, he finds himself with new powers and friends. first chapter sucks please read anyway.
1. The hyper Americans

Chapter one: Surprise  
  
Nicole jumped in the air and screamed, "I GRADUATED!" when she read the letter. "MOM LOOK AT THIS, I GRADUATED FROM STINKING OLD SNAKKET." Nicole was a 14-(nearly 15)-year-old girl with golden brown colored hair, and green eyes. (Yes Nicole is a real person)  
  
"That's nice dear but don't talk about your wizarding school like that. After all, your father is the headmaster. You don't want to bring shame on him."  
  
"Oh shush we all know that Snakket is the worst prewizarding school anybody can go to; luckily it only goes to 4th year. Oh mom I am going to Hogwarts this year. I got to show my friends. That is if I can go to Hogwarts of course, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"You will only go there if you promise to come home during the holidays!"  
  
"Thank you so much. Now excuse me while I go to say goodbye to my friends would you?"  
  
Over at Sherry's house  
  
DING! DING!  
  
"NICOLE! I GOT SOME REALLY COOL NEWS!" Sherry exclaimed when she saw her. Sherry was a short girl about Nicole's age with black shoulder length, untamed hair and glasses. (Sherry is real too)  
  
Nicole grinned, "Me too but you go first."  
  
"Ok, I graduated from Snakket! No offence to your dad, but that is the worst school in this entire world." But Sherry could not understand why Nicole suddenly looked so happy.  
  
"Where are you going?" was all she asked.  
  
"To this place called Hogwarts, why?"  
  
"Cause I got the same letter!" she shrieked  
  
"Scary! Let's go tell the others. I know they're both at Caroline's house. Let's save her from the torture." None of them needed to tell who was getting tortured; Christine always tortured people by being too nice and not too bright.  
  
"Bet Christine will cry because we are leaving."  
  
"I won't bet against you!"  
  
"HEY GUYS!" There came a shout from Caroline's house where the blue eyed, dark yellow haired girl was sitting. Of course with Christine sitting on her side smiling as big as possible ((like she always do in reality)), singing: "We got graduated" in the spongebob melody. ((I can promise you that it sounds horrible))  
  
"Where to?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Hogwarts, it is school with a cool history and a much cooler library. I want to skip vacation!"  
  
"Nicole felt like her jaw vas falling off, "w-w-we t-t-t-to!" was all she could say. The others soon joined her in gaping except Christine who asked:  
  
"Why are you guys gaping, isn't it nice that we'll go together?" Then she continued to sing her horrible song. SMACK! Nicole had just walked up and slapped Christine over the face.  
  
"You are freaking me out!" Was all she said.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for? I don't have to stay with you guys, if you want to know it I think I am leaving now. Because I don't want friends that hit me," Then she went away crying.  
  
"I think you should say sorry to her you know." Caroline pointed out.  
  
"Naaa! She'll come back, sometime tomorrow."  
  
And very right Nicole was. The next day Christine came running up to them, "Hey I got permission from my mom to go to Hogwarts, how about you?"  
  
"My dad gave me a hard time but he gave in. I mean it is important to him that I get a good job when I grow up." Caroline said, "but I thought that you were angry with us."  
  
"One can't be angry forever!"  
  
"One day is not forever!" Christine ignored Sherry's last comment, and continued to tell the others how happy she was, and what they would be able to do in the future. She also told them that she had gotten the prefect badge, when Nicole interrupted.  
  
"I also got one, because of your great sense of sociality, and because of your outstanding achievements in charms" mimicking some strict professor voice (which sounded a lot like McGonagall, but they don't know that yet.) "And by the way my birthday is tomorrow, want to come over, for a sleepover, today to tomorrow?" Nicole said  
  
"Sure, I'll come if I am allowed to."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"That's everybody, let's go to ask."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Nicoles'  
  
I'll set my clock for 11: 50 so I can be awake when I turn 15, Nicole thought before she went to bed that night. She jumped under her blankets with no idea of what was going to happen by midnight.  
  
BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Nicole screamed and tried to hit the button on top of her clock, which made it stop. But her hand hit a wooden wall. She opened her eyes to find a wooden wall over and on the sides of her. What am I doing under my bed? She thought, Before she screamed:  
  
"SHERRY! CAROLINE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" She could hear obvious laughing over the bed.  
  
"I AM UNDER THE BED YOU IDIOTS!" She said hammering on the bed; suddenly one of her fists went through the bed (like a ghost). Then she heard a scream from Christine.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOOL!" said Sherry "Do it again, do it again!"  
  
"Ok," Nicole said with awe and stuck her other fist up "Now with the head," She said and stuck her whole upper body out. Suddenly Christine screamed  
  
"YOU'RE STICKING OUT OF THE BED!" she said.  
  
"Really?" Nicole said, "I didn't notice. I CAN'T GET OUT!" She screamed after 5 minutes with trying, "Get me out now! Caroline, Sherry you got me in now get me out."  
  
"Ok, man! Don't get all excited, because the super heroes will drag you out." Caroline said.  
  
"How come I can't see any heroes," Christine asked.  
  
"There never were any heroes, only two stupid girls in pajamas."  
  
"You better be nice Nicole or we won't drag you out." Sherry said.  
  
"Just do it, we can argue later!"  
  
"At three we drag, OK Sherry?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"ONE... TWO... THREEEEEEEEEEE!" They all dragged her, and with a little POP they were flying across the room through a lot of stuff on their way. Then they ended up on Nicole's big sisters room ((an: which is really bad for your information)).  
  
"Oh No!" was all Nicole could say, before she quietly tried to open the door. "It is locked! But I bet I know where she hides the key; my sister is always so traditional so she hides it under her pillow. But Nicole was wrong, for her sister was holding the key in her hand, to make sure that nobody could take it. Nicole tried to take it, but when she did her sister started to wake up.  
  
"Wave your arms and say this is all a dream in a spooky voice, then while she is staring at you guys I'll take the key from her fist." Nicole whispered to them, but her sister did not let go of the key even if she was gaping and staring at them.  
  
Then to everyone's surprise, (except Caroline) Caroline suddenly lifted her arm and commanded two dictionaries up in the air. Both books flew up at once, and then she aimed them at Cassandra's (Nicole's sister) head. The books hit her hard, so she fainted on the spot.  
  
"COOOOOOOOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Sherry asked.  
  
"I found out I was able to do it on my last birthday, I can do lots of things. For example read people's minds and stuff."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" was Nicole's first question.  
  
"I was afraid you might think of me as a freak. Besides its fun to read people's minds on a test I didn't study for."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeey, that's why you always got A+ this year! You are so mean for not telling us!" Sherry said  
  
"Thanks!" *Bowing*  
  
"Well that won't work anymore!"  
  
"How are you going to stop me?"  
  
"Uh, dunno."  
  
"Well that won't get us out of here!"  
  
"I can open locks too, so I'll say it will."  
  
"YEEEEES!" Exclaimed Sherry and threw her hands in the air, when she did two ice beams shot out of her hands. "Wow!" She said and put them down again.  
  
"How long have you been able to do that?"  
  
"For 2 minutes! Why?"  
  
"I just wondered!"  
  
"If all of us have powers do you think Christine has too?" Caroline interrupted they all turned to Christine who had been quiet for the last few minutes. Staring at the wall. In the wall there was a little metal flower sticking out halfway, then Christine lifted her hand and did a throwing movement. Another flower joined the first one.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Caroline said sourly breaking the ringing silence.  
  
"Let's get out of here before my sister wakes up, and gets us killed"  
  
"Good idea Nicole, for the first time in your life."  
  
"Shut up Sherry," she snapped.  
  
"And that was the second time," added Caroline. "Like Nicole said lets get out of here." When they were beck at Nicole's room Sherry started to freeze everything she saw, including Nicole. When Nicole was solid ice she turned to Caroline.  
  
"Now we don't have to listen to her," was all she got time to say, before Nicole jumped on her and hit her to the floor.  
  
"I guess you forgot about my powers, eh?" Nicole said in a mocking tone, sitting on top of Sherry.  
  
"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Caroline yelled, "If you guys don't mind I'm going back to bed. It better be quiet, or else I'll make sure you have a really bad headache until the end of the month." There was a sudden sound of rushing when the three girls jumped into bed. "That's better!" Caroline said and went to bed herself.  
  
The next morning  
  
"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOLE!" yelled Nicole's mother. "I got some news I've need to tell you, so get down here.  
  
"Fine mum, I'm coming." Nicole said, running down the stairs.  
  
"How did you get up so fast?"  
  
"I, Sherry, and Christine have been talking for a while. Caroline is still sleeping though, she always sleep longer than us on sleepovers."  
  
"That is not all that hard to notice, sometimes she sleeps until 12'o clock. How do you guys get her up at school?"  
  
"That's some of the hardest work in the world, I tell you once we used one whole hour to get her up. What did you want anyway?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Oh yea, that's right. I was going to tell you that we'll have guests in the house next week they'll stay here until you four are leaving for Britain, that's were they come from. So then you can take the same plane."  
  
"We aren't flooing there?"  
  
"They are muggles, and I told them that you would take the plane back with them. They might be muggles, but they are your age, you should be able to have some fun with them. As long as you keep my promise to their parents who are not coming, too keep them safe. And do NOT by any means tell them you are wizards, you mark my words."  
  
"Sure mum, whatever!" She called before she ran up again, to tell her friends. "This'll be a great chance to try some of the new pranks we made up she told them."(Caroline was awake by now), as long as they don't figure out we are wizards.  
  
"Does that mean I have to wear muggle clothes?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Yes, and if you complain one bit you are so dead." Nicole replied shortly. "Anyways, we got to clean my room for magic stuff."  
  
"But NICOOOOLLEEE, I don't like cleaning rooms." Caroline complained.  
  
"See it as Punishment for putting me under my bed, now start cleaning. You too Christine, you could have stopped them. If you had enough brains to," She said the last sentence very quiet.  
  
"That's too true!" Sherry whispered back, before they started to put away Nicole's Magical stuff. This was going to be a fun visit, Nicole thought. She felt like laughing some weird evil laugh.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" could be heard down the hallway.  
  
(An: How did you like my firs chapter? REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! 


	2. The Weird Birthday

Chapter 2, Harry's discovery  
  
It was Harry's birthday, and in 5 minutes he would be 15 he thought looking at the watch on the wall. "Well I don't expect anything from the Dursleys for my birthday, that's clear." Then he looked out the window and saw something big and strange flying toward him he took off his glasses to make sure there weren't any dirt on them, but when he took them off a green laser shot out of his eyes, missing the thing by 200 meter. But it was close enough to make it split up and flop around. Harry quickly put his glasses back on and saw that it was four owls flopping around scared by the green laser beam, but they still coming towards him.  
  
"What was that?" Harry thought out loud. Then the owls came in the window, he recognized Hedwig and Pig, he could see that one was a school owl, the last two he guessed where from Hermione and Hagrid. Hedvig had the heaviest weight, a letter and two packages. The biggest pack was from Mrs. Weasly; it was a big cake. The letter and the other package were from Hagrid.  
  
"Good girl," Harry said patting Hedwig on the beak, "I'll open Hagrid's gift later." He thought remembering the biting book he got from Hagrid in his 3rd year. First he picked up Hermione's gift, it contained a letter and a package.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday, I hope you can use your gift. You will have lots of use for  
it in America.  
  
In two days I am going to America for a visit, my parents wanted to invite you and Ron to come too. It will be a trip with lots to learn, I hope you  
can come. Write an answer soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ps: Ron already said he could come.  
  
On the back Harry scribbled:  
  
Sure, when do you pick me up?  
  
and sent Hermione's owl out again. Now he had something to look forward to besides being harassed by the Dursleys all summer. He opened her gift and inside was something that looked like a little pink electro ball, Harry touched it and it suddenly went into his hand.  
  
"That was strange!" he said out loud, but his voice sounded strange, not British English, but American English. "I can see why Hermione said it would be useful, but the Dursleys won't like it as much." Even if it was only for two days, Harry was sure that they would kill him for using inappropriate language. But then he saw a little note underneath the ash that appeared after he touched the ball. It said:  
  
This is a speaker ball; you can now speak all the languages you want. The only bad thing is that your mother language is American, but you can still speak with a fluent British accent. Of course a speaker ball only includes human languages, so you are still one of the only ones to be a parselmouth.  
  
Hermione.  
  
That note should have been on the top, Harry thought. Then he tried to talk British again and it worked. Every language was a very interesting thought. He tried to talk Spanish, Norwegian, and Arabic before he was convinced. "This is cool!" Next up was Ron's, he opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Have you got Hermione's letter yet? If you have; I hope you can come. I  
can. That Speaker ball was so cool! It is rare so I have got to ask how  
Hermione got it. Maybe she even made them, well now if we want to talk  
without anybody knowing we can speak some exotic language that nobody  
knows. My mum sent the cake with Hedwig because my owl is too small. Oh  
well I hope to see you soon.  
(Ronald, BlÆ) Ron.  
  
Harry picked up some more paper and wrote fast:  
  
I bet you're right that Hermione made the speaker ball. I think it is a great idea to talk some other language; I can come to America I don't even need to ask. I will only lie to them and tell them school starts early, and  
that you guys will bring me to the train, to save them trouble.  
Harry.  
  
"Pig can you do another trip to Ron today?" Harry asked the little bird that was skipping around on his bed. It looked like it was dancing the cancan, when it heard Harry's question it flipped up in the air, mimicking super owl ((an: don't ask me who or what that is, I made it up. Ok?))  
In Hagrid's gift there was nothing dangerous, (to Harry's relive) it contained a box of rock cakes and a book of how to treat your pets the best way. At last was the school owl, but Harry thought he would save it for later. When Harry put away all the letters and gifts he suddenly remembered the green laser beam that came out of his eyes earlier that night. I'll write to Dumbledore, he decided. He wrote a letter explaining what happened, and asked if he knew what it was.  
"Hedvig, do you have enough energy left to fly this to Dumbledore?" the owl hooted as if saying yes. Then she made her way over to Harry and stuck her foot out to Harry.  
"Good girl!" he said and patted her on the head, before she flew out the window. 'I Hope he answers fast,' he thought.  
  
In Dumbledore's office  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking, when he saw a snowy white owl fly in his window. He recognized it as Harry's owl Hedwig, as he had received messages from her many times. The bird gave him the letter, and flew to the owlery to get some sleep. As Dumbledore got to the end of the letter, he suddenly did something strange. He put his hand up to his head, and fell into a trance. It looked like he was thinking really hard, in fact he was thinking, but not about what to do. He was trying to contact his old friend Charles Xavier ((An: did I spell that right? Anyway I am not sure if that it is possible to contact him over far distances, but here in my story it is)). Ten minutes later he was writing a letter back to Harry. It took some time to finish, because he had to think hard to code the letter a way only Harry would understand. This was not a letter anyone else than him should read, of course that did not include his friends. Dumbledore was 100% sure that Harry would tell them anyway. Suddenly Hagrid boomed in to the office, almost smashing down Fawcens.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, I think I am going mad. I am starting to see myself all around the place. Like there is a copy of me somewhere, trying to drive me mad." He half screamed to a non-surprised Dumbledore.  
  
"Then I guess my theory was right then." Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Would you please go down to the owlery and send this to Harry? Then can you come back here so I can explain it to you? Try not to be seen on the way down!" ((An: heheheheh, like Hagrid is going to be able to do that))  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Later that evening Hagrid was found, by professor Snape in the owlery ((An: hmm, I wonder what he was doing there)), knocked out. His face was full of bruises, and his clothes were ripped up. Later when he found himself awake in the hospital wing he told Dumbledore that he had sent the letter to Harry, and then a HUGE wolf came and took him out with surprise.  
  
"I wasn' eady for 'im!" He stuttered before he fainted again, which Dumbledore thought was strange. The gamekeeper was usually so strong, and did not faint.  
  
"Well", Dumbledore said. "Luckily you are still here. Now I hope you get better but I have to go up to my office. I have got some work to do!"  
  
Back in Harry's room  
  
It was 8'o clock in the morning, and Aunt Petunia was banging on the door. "Get up Harry; you have to make breakfast for us. We have an important day in front of us."  
"Why is that?" He asked.  
"DUDLEY HAS GOT A B+ IN PE. WE ARE CELEBRATING."  
"PE? What did they have this unit?" Harry asked  
"Wrestling, but you are not here to ask questions. We need something to eat, so get up."  
"Fine! I'll be up in 5 minutes," he grumbled and started dragging his pants on. 10 minutes later he was standing in front of the oven ((an: I know, I said 5 minutes. But he used longer time.)) Dudley was stuffing food into his mouth; he looked like a pig Harry thought. But then again, he always looked like a pig.  
"We are going to the cinema today, and you are staying here. Here is a list of chores that better be done when I am back. And if ANYTHING abnormal happens, I'll rip you to pieces." Uncle Veronom said before they left. Harry groaned when he saw the long list he had, but when he looked them over he found that most were easy, such as taking out the trash, or bring in the newspaper. But others such as re-painting the fence around the garden would take hours.  
"Ther's no way around it, I have to do it." Harry told himself. This was going to be a looooooooong. 


	3. Hogwarts

Hogwarts An: I was planning to write about the visit to America, but my DARN COMPUTER told me that the documents had been damaged and deleted 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS, I did not like my computer very much that week. To give you a summary: Harry and co did not find out that the Webberts where wizards (thought there was a few close calls) nor did the Webberts find out about them. They did a lot of pranks, much to Nicoles mother dismay. On the plane ride home they had lots of fun mimicking the voice of the Flight attendants. They are now sitting on the Hogwarts Express talking Norwegian when Malfoy walks in with his petite minions (Crab and Goyle). I might add the time in America as a side story  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron also found out that Nicole, Christine, Sherry, and Caroline have played around with some experiments and ended up with their own speaker ball. Therefore they can all speak Norwegian, witch they use as their secret language.  
  
Note  
  
*Norwegian* -Caroline's mind speech- +Nicole's thoughts+ [Sherry's thoughts] $sorting hat inside head$ $SORTING HAT OUT LOUD$  
  
Enough of my ramblings, on with it...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*So you guys are also wizards* Nicole said for the fifth time.  
  
*NICOOOLEE! That's the hounded time you say that, shut up!* Sherry screamed, she had been extremely grumpy after she found that out that Harry, Ron, and Hermione where wizards (and witches).  
  
*Actually I only said it five times* Nicole replied.  
  
-Shut up both of you would you? - Caroline said through a private mind link. Just then our favorite idiot and his petite minions came into the compartment.  
  
+Oh, how I would just love to beat up those three guys. Even though I got no idea who they are, I'd just love to beat them up+ Nicole thought, +Especially the white one.+  
  
"Ah! The weasel, mudblood, and potty have got some new companions. So do I!" Malfoy said, then two boys and a girl entered (only one of the boys came in the door). The boy that did not enter was larger than Crab, Goyle, and Dudley put together (if possible) that was probably why he didn't enter, he had short blond hair and his face looked a lot like a pig (an: grins). The other boy had long brown hair, and was really tall and thin. The girl had black long hair that went below her shoulders. She looked Korean, with brownish skin, Asian eyes, and glasses.  
  
"What are we doing here, Malfoy?" She spat his name, and made it clear that she didn't like him at all.  
  
"Don't disturb my little chat with these freaks, Joanne. You will regret it."  
  
"I'm sorry but the only thing I regret is opening my mouth to talk in your directions. The only things that come back are flobberworms in shape of words."  
  
-She really need to work on her insults, but I have a feeling we should help Joanne out of this- Caroline said to the others –she seems to hate Malfoy as much as we do-  
  
- You sure? - Harry asked her - There has to be a reason she is with him in the first place-  
  
-You should ask her not me- Caroline said, and then she said out loud "Malfoy, I do not know you but if I were you I would get my butt out of here." Then she signaled for Joanne come over to them, she gladly did.  
  
"You should start being a little more polite mud blood." Malfoy spat at her  
  
"Does she immediately become a mud blood if you don't like her?" Ron asked Malfoy. Harry had to restrain him from jumping on to Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want anyway?" Sherry asked him in a casual tone.  
  
"None of your business, midget."  
  
"Oh, oh!" Nicole exclaimed "He shouldn't have said that, I'm the only one that can call her a midget without being torn to dust." Then everybody turned to Sherry who was now hot red with anger, (an: imagine that, hehe) Hermione who was sitting besides her accidentally came in touch with her, and a sizzling noise could be heard. Then Malfoy started to back off.  
  
"I was just about to leave!" He said and ran out of the compartment at the speed of light, nobody could se him moving it was like he just disappeared into thin air. Then the four boys started running after him.  
  
[Next time I see him he is toast] sherry thought, she was still read but had started to cool off. [Next time I'll show him, Next time]  
  
+I do not want to know what is going on inside Sherry's head right now+ Nicole got time to think before there was an explosion, Everybody looked at sherry who went in milliseconds from bright read to her normal calm white.  
  
"It always helps to set of an explosion when you are angry" she told them, and to Joanne who looked slightly confused she said; "so what were you doing with Malfoy anyway?"  
  
"My mum knows his mum, and since he knows the school my mum asked his mum if her son would show me around Hogwarts, witch she gladly said yes to. The only problem is that we have hated each other from birth."  
  
"Welcome to the club" Nicole told her.  
  
"Well I should be on my way; I have a few other Korean friends who might be worried by now. I hope to see you in Hogwarts she said and exited."  
  
*Lets change* Caroline said, before she kicked the boys out of the room. Then she turned to Christine who had been sleeping on top of the trunks.  
  
Nicole sighed, "She could sleep through an earthquake."  
  
"She early has" Sherry told her. "That is my luggage she is sleeping on, and it was inside there I set of the explosion."  
  
"Well how are we going to get her off?" Hermione asked them. When she turned around she saw the trio grinning madly.  
  
"Ok, Sherry 'bolt' her." Caroline said, and the next second Sherry shot an ice beam right above Christine's head, there Caroline made it float. "How are we going to melt it, we aren't allowed to use our wands on the train. Your mum gave us a strict message, not to mess anything up before we get there."  
  
"I'll fix it! Hermione said," then a fire beam shot out of her hands and melted the ice block in seconds. It fell straight down on Christine, who stood up casually, like this happened every morning. The only ones that looked surprised was the three hyper Americans (hehe 'A Sly Fan' gave me the idea of that name), except they didn't look so hyper anymore.  
  
"How did you do that?" Nicole finally asked.  
  
"I really don't know, I found I was able to do it two weeks ago. Please don't tell the boys; they might think of me as a freak, I only showed you guys because you seem to have certain special abilities yourself.  
  
"Yes, I can sot metal knife sharp flowers out of my body. Sherry can control ice; she can also turn completely white, that's really cool. Nicole can walk through walls, and Caroline can do mind stuff, like telekinesis and mind reading."  
  
"That's awesome, Christine! I didn't know that." Nicole said bouncing up and down, and then she suddenly stopped. "Cuz we can't even talk for our self anymore, NOOOOOOOO miss perfect Christine does all the talking." Then she stuck out her tongue at Christine; Caroline and Sherry started to cough hard to hide a snicker.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said to break up the fight. "Lets get changed!"  
  
The rest of the ride went by uneventfully, until Harry mentioned to Nicole that new students had to take a bout over the lake. Then she went ballistic.  
  
As they stepped onto the platform Nicole was completely fanatic, "I hate boats, can't I just skip?" when she saw the size of the lake she went even worse, Christine, and Sherry had to hold her back from panicking and run away.  
  
"New students, over 'ere." They heard Hagrid shout over the crowd. So Caroline took one arm Christine the other and Sherry pushed, that way they managed to get Nicole into one of the boats.  
  
After Ron, Hermoine, and Harry stepped into one of the carriages they started o discuss witch houses the four Americans would go into.  
  
"I think Nicole is a Gryffindor, for clear." Ron said.  
  
"Sherry would probably go into Gryffindor as well, but maybe Slytherin. I'm not sure," Harry added.  
  
"Caroline, and Christine might be Ravenclaws." Hermione told them, "Christine is one of the best transfigurators I've ever met, except professor Mcgonagall." They got out of the carriage and started to walk up towards the castle, as they walked they saw Fred and George, who was whispering excitedly to each other. They could hear small bits of their conversation like  
  
"...wait to see their faces..."  
  
"...this one will be so good..."  
  
so they decided to be a little careful with the food, not mentioning the little 'surprise' they together with Caroline, Christine, Nicole and Sherry was planning for the teachers  
  
The trio walked up to the Gryffindor table and took their usual seats, waiting for the new students to arrive. After five minutes they showed up, and to their surprise there was a large amount of transfer students. The first years were all sorted regularly, before Dumbledore stood up. "This year we have the privilege to welcome new students to Hogwarts, they have had magical training at other schools before this, so they should have no problem with classes," Then he sat back down.  
  
"Joanne Bae"  
  
the Korean girl from the train walked up.  
  
$RAWENCLAW$  
  
"Ji Hye Kim"  
  
Another Korean girl.  
  
$RAWENCLAW$  
  
"Andrew Hans"  
  
The HUGE guy that was with Malfoy on the train went up to the stool, but didn't sit down, because of his size.  
  
$SLYTHERIN$  
  
"Yoo Hjun"  
  
Yet another Korean girl.  
  
$RAWENCLAW$  
  
"Billy Yang"  
  
$HUFFLEPUF$  
  
"Christine Tay"  
  
Now it was Christine's turn. After two seconds the hat jumped into the air into Mckonagall.  
  
$GET ME OFF HER HEAD!$ it shouted $Her mind is a complete mess, don't EVER MAKE ME SORT HER!$  
  
"Then where do we put her?" Dumbledore asked the hat. "I'd like to go to Gryffindor." She said  
  
"Then Gryffindor it is!" Dumbledore said. No applause came for her (exept from Harry, Ron, and Hermione), so she just skipped down and sat besides her friends.  
  
"Lance Nafield"  
  
The other guy that was with Malfoy on the train came up to the hat.  
  
$SLYTHERIN$  
  
"Anke Armstrong"  
  
$HUFLEPUFF$  
  
"James Keating"  
  
$GRYFFINDOR$  
  
"Hae Bin Kim"  
  
She was apparently Ji Hye's twin.  
  
$GRYFFINDOR$  
  
"Tae Yong"  
  
A small boy with glasses walked up.  
  
$RAVENCLAW$  
  
"Lizzy Cass"  
  
$SLYTHERIN$  
  
"Rodderic Yen"  
  
$HUFFLEPUF$  
  
"Sherry Shen"  
  
As sherry walked up she had a clear don't mess with me look on her face.  
  
$You would do very well in Slytherin$ the hat whispered in her ear. [Too bad, put me in Gryffindor] $think about it, Slytherin will lead you wherever you want. [PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR NOW, OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO TINY LITTLE PICES] $okay, okay, okay, just don't hurt me$  
  
$GRYFFINDOR$  
  
"Caroline Jacobsen"  
  
$ ah you are a tuff one, well it better be$  
  
$ RAW, no $  
  
$ GRYFF, no $  
  
$ RAW, no $  
  
$ GRYFF, no $  
  
$ RAW, no $  
  
$ GRYFF, no $  
  
$ RAW, no $  
  
$ GRYFF, no $  
  
$ RAW, no $  
  
-WOULD YOU JUST SORT ME!-  
  
$ Geez, no reason to get worked up! GRYFFINDOR$  
  
"Nicole Webbert"  
  
as Nicole walked up to the chair, no one could fail to see that she was completely wet. There was a few whispers around it, but when Nicole sat don at the stool they all died down. 


	4. Of gifts and missing sealings

AN: Thank you soooo much to all of those that reviewed my last chapters,  
you guys rock  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT, MUAHAHAHAHAH. except Harry Potter and co.  
  
Of gifts and missing sealing  
  
The rest of the evening vent fast by, too fast for the friends liking. But when they finally got into bed they were too tired to complain, it only once struck Harry funny once that they hadn't seen the DADA teacher one during the feast, but before he could think about it he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the friends met down in the great hall, when McGonagal came around with the schedule it took Hermione no longer then 10 seconds to find out that they had a new subject.  
  
"Physical Defense that sounds interesting!" she said.  
  
"What is so special about that, we always had practical defense." Christine said.  
  
"The teacher was a joke though, so we might even learn something here." Sherry snorted.  
  
"We learned some things!" Christine told her.  
  
"Yeah, like: Don't let a troll loose on the grounds. It wreaks the school" Caroline cut in sharply. Just then a big (big as in lots of muscles) hairy man entered the great hall, and everyone in the room went quiet. Just behind him was a bald, 50 year old looking, man in a wheelchair.  
  
"I am very sorry that we are late." The bald man said, "But we had a few things to be fixed..."  
  
"That is perfectly alright Charles!" Dumbledore told him "come and have some food, you too Logan." The guy that was apparently called Logan grunted in reply (An: here I was tempted to make Crab or Goyle grunt in reply but decided against it, since they are on the other side of the great hall right now.) and walked up to the teachers table. It surprised some people that the bald guy's wheelchair was floating, but the people that had grown up in the wizarding world looked as if it was completely normal.  
  
"I bet the grunting guy called Logan is going to teach physical defense!" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yes and the bald guy must be the new DADA teacher."  
  
"Hey you guys wana join me up to the Gryffindor common room, I've got to get my books for potions." Christine asked.  
  
"We have potions first thing?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Yup, and it's with the Slytherins!" Nicole exclaimed happily, then she grinned at Caroline, Sherry, and Christine.  
  
"I take it we don't want to know why you are looking forward to it." Ron said before heading out of the great hall, "Are you coming?" He asked and turned around; there the four Americans were staring at the sealing.  
  
"Where is the sealing?" Caroline asked I shock.  
  
"Don't worry about it, there is only a spell on it, but I can assure you that it is there." Hermione told them.  
  
"Yeah, it's a spell that makes the sealing look like the sky outside." Ron added.  
  
"Oh!" Sherry said not taking her eyes off the sealing. The whole thing ended with the trio dragging them out off the great hall. Once outside they pulled themselves together and raced up to the common room.  
  
When they got up to the common room they found 7 gifts waiting for them, the gifts all had some sort of a name tag. So they grabbed the one with their name on it and threw the papers off to reveal the most beautiful weapons they had ever seen.  
  
Sherry was standing with a double headed axe with gold head and rubies between the blades.  
  
Ron had a long distance spear with a Diamond Head and small diamond up the fine meghony shaft.  
  
Nicole had two dagger's one had a black unknown metal handle decorated with opal and a silver head, the other a gold handle also with opals and a silver head. Both had written something on the blade, the black knife had black writings and the golden one had golden writings on it.  
  
Harry was standing there with a huge sword that had a golden sword with lots of different stone decorations on it, the blade was blazing white, and it was really hard to look at without going blind.  
  
Hermione was holding a power fork made of gold and bronze with sapphires up the shaft.  
  
Caroline had a bow and three arrows. The bow was made of a really smooth wood with golden writings on it. One arrow was made of silver with gold runes on it, another was gold with silver runes. The third one was bronze with both gold and silver runes on it. All the arrows had a head made of a rock hard blue stone  
  
Christine didn't have a weapon but rather a tall wooden staff that had a crystal stone on top and golden runes all over it together with different gems.  
  
In a second all of them were gone in a flash of light.  
  
Harry woke up looking up at a group of warriors, 'not good' he thought before blacking out.  
  
Dun, dun, duhhhhhhhh.  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldn't resist leaving it there. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm writing so fast I can to get the next chappie up. Now I'm off to somewhere over the rainbow, see ya. 


	5. In Middle Earth

Thanx to anyone (except: II ) that reviewed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, BUUUHUUUU, me want to own things, BUHUUU, well I do own some people but I still feel like crying, BUUUHUUUUUUU.

This is before all the stuff with the ring happens, so Boromir is still alive, and the Elves haven't left. I did change the story a bit though, for Aragorn is the king, and Faramir is his helper, and Faramir rules the Kingdom, when Aragorn goes out on 'adventures'.

On with the story

**In Middle Earth**

Harry woke up with a start, but thought it was best not to open his eyes. He didn't remember much, just a group of prehistoric men looking at him. 'I'll take the chance' he thought, found his glasses at the nightstand, put them on, and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in something that looked like a hospital wing.

"Phew, I'm back at Hogwarts he whispered to himself," then he sat up and had a look around. This hospital wing was huge, with big war shields of different designs on the walls. "Or not!" he said and slumped back in bed. Then he heard voices not to far away from where he was, so he closed his eyes like he was sleeping and tried to catch what they where sleeping.

"I tell you Aragorn, we should get rid of the kid, maybe he is a spy."

"And whom, Faramir, would he be spying for? Besides I won't be staying here in Minas Tirith for long, I have to go to Rivendell. If it pleases you then I'll bring the boy."

"Yes, yes, that would be the best" now the two men were just by is bed, so Harry sat up.

"Ahh, you are awake." The man apparently called Aragorn said. "Would you mind f we ask you some questions?" Harry just shook his head. "Ok, where did you come from?"

"I was just at my school in England, before I touched a sword and appeared here."

"He is lying Aragorn I now it!"

"No, Faramir I don't think so. Everything makes perfect sense now"

"What are you talking about? There is no place called England, and you know it."

"Never mind Faramir, I'll take the boy somewhere were we can talk privately, we just got to find some clothing for him first, and I also want to bring the sword he carried."

Later Harry found himself in comfortable leather clothing and he was carrying the big sword which surprisingly had no weight.

"So," Aragorn finally said. "I'm guessing you are wondering what you are doing here." Harry nodded. "Well before you were born your dad and mum was also sent here, they were told by some oracle to find me and warn me about something that would happen, they explained that when you would appear here I was supposed to take charge of you, and train you in the fighting arts. They also told me that I was your ancestor, and that both of us would play a major role against the final evil."

"So that means I'm in the past, right?"

"Yes, even thought it appears that men (and women) ere the only intelligent spices in your time, you do have many other spices that hides from men, one example are the elves"

(AN: basically he is saying that middle earth is earth, except ME is far in the past.)

"Now I have to teach you how to use the sword of power, and take you to Rivendell where I can ask Elrond for help. Faramir will rule Gondor when I am gone."

"Wait, Rule? Are you a king of some sort?"

"Ah, yes I am the King of Gondor."

"And that must make me..."

"Yes you are the heir to the throne, but right now we better be on our way to Rivendell. I'll meet you in the stables," Aragorn said and left.

"But where are the stables?" Harry asked and ran after him.

When Nicole appeared in Middle Earth she found herself on a bed of flowers, she had big butterfly looking wings witch made it really uncomfortable. There were lots of other women standing around her with the same type of wings.

"She must be the chosen one!" one of the girls said.

"Chosen to do what?" Nicole said still holding her daggers.

"You shall be the queen, of us the Fe's!" another spoke up, "Chosen by the powers above."

"Awesome! Does that mean I get as much ice cream as I want?" Nicole asked and sheathed her daggers (the outfit she was wearing had sheaths that fitted her daggers perfectly). "But what's a Fe?"

"We are, everyone knows that. We are famous for our skill in knife throwing, and we also have certain special abilities, like pouring sleep dust from small pockets in our wings."

"Cool! Were famous." Then all the little Fe girls bloke up in giggles, and showed her the way to their city.

"All you have to do is follow those this path, and well be there in about ten minutes..."

Caroline appeared sitting on a high tree branch, wide awake, in Elven hunting clothes (An: If you don't know what that looks like, don't ask me. I got no Idea, just think of your own hunting clothes). The bow was over one shoulder and the three arrows together with a whole bunch of other (normal) arrows in an arrow bag (AN: what are those called?) over the other shoulder. The sock of suddenly sitting in a tree took Caroline fast and she fell down, and landed on the ground with a dunk. In no more then 2 seconds she had 50 arrows pointed at her.

"Heh... hi..." Caroline said unsure, waving once to the tall men standing above her.

"Hold your arrows! It's a Lady!" A blond hunter said.

"She could be a spy," another put in, not putting his arrow down. Then he briskly asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, first I would like to know where _'here'_ is." She told him dryly. This made some of the men standing above her snicker.

"We should take her to Elrond, she might have herd us talking, and have some information we don't want '_them_' to know about. All the men nodded in agreement to this. –I hope they don't see my bow, they'll take it- Caroline thought, even though she knew that it was just too obvious, but to her surprise it disappeared when she wanted it to. So while they were discussing what to do with her she experimented, and found a way to make the bow and arrows appear and disappear at command.

"Listen Girl," one man suddenly turned to her and said. "We are going to take you to Rivendell no matter what, so you can come for your free will or well bring you by force."

"I don't know where, or what this Rivendell is" the men looked surprised at this, "But I am not going anywhere I don't want to go, so toddles." She said and used her telekinetic powers to lift herself up and fly away. The men being so surprised at seeing her fly did nothing to stop her. When she had flown out of sight, they decided to travel back to Rivendell and report about these strange happenings, not knowing that Caroline was flying above them. She had decided to follow them to this Rivendell, not having anything better to do.

The journey to Rivendell too the whole day, and when Caroline finally saw the city she was starved. She put up an invisibility spell around herself, and quietly followed the men into the city. It was very crowded, but Caroline, having used too much energy on flying, had to walk. When they finally got to the center of the city she found a humongous castle standing there. Luckily she didn't have to enter the castle, because the man called Elrond was apparently standing outside.

"Elrond!" The blond guy that had talked to her first said. "We need to talk to you in private, fast."

"There is no need for that," Caroline said, and took of her invisibility spell, "I can talk for myself." Most of the hunters shot arrows at her, but found it ineffective when she blocked them with a telekinetic shield. Caroline gave them a cold look before she continued. "I only followed these hunters to this city," she indicated at the men then to the city, "because I got no idea where I am, and what I am doing here." Then to her surprise Elrond smiled at her.

"I believe you must be hungry, let's continue this talk over some food, after you have cleaned yourself up." He said. "Elladan," he said gesturing to the blond guy (AN: I'm not sure if he is blond, but in my story he is.) "Will show you where you can do that. A servant will be waiting outside the room to show you where to find me." Elladan groaned slightly at the mention of his name, but shut up when Elrond gave him a glare. So Elladan gestured for Caroline to follow him, and showed her the looooong way up to her room.

An: So what do you think? I updated pretty quick huh? Well in the next chappie we shall find the fate of rest of our friends, and I probably wont write as long about them as I did about Caroline, I just felt like torturing her. Hehehe.

See ya, I have a cat to torture, and a dinner to throw up. everyone steps away

What did I say anything wrong?


	6. Sherry lands in ME

Sherry found herself inside a cave, a very large cave, but what really shocked her was the circle of remarkaply short men standing around her. There was about 15 of them and she didn't take har long to figure that not only where they short, but she was shorter. She tried to pick up an of hand axe that was lying besides her to show them that she didn't need their help, but when she could'n pick it up the short men started to laugh at her.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you shortie?" one of them asked, and restof them laughed harder.  
  
"I dare you to say that again," she snarled at his face, now the circle was lying on the ground in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"OHHHHH!!! What are you going to do, you cant even lift a tothpick against me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sherry asked and pulled a tothpick out of her pocket, there was a very evil grin on her face. The screams could be heard down the caves, and when four of the men came limping into the hall of kings komplaining about a highly violent female dwarf. The king was getting nervous and decided to take an escourt down to see what was going on. When the king arrivedhe found 11 wounded bodies on the ground (none were dead) and a fuming female standing above them with a tothpick in her hand.  
  
"Told ya so." Sherry said angrilly to one of the dwarfs lying on the ground. "That's what you get for layghing at me. Now who may you be?" She said turnng to the king.  
  
"I should be asking the same question," He said "I should also be asking you why you have knocked out 11 and wounded 4 of my men."  
  
"Well they were laughing at me..."  
  
"That dosn't answer my first question." The king said firmly.  
  
"Fine, I'm Sherry Shenn from Amerika, now it's your turn."  
  
"I'm the king of the dwarfs, and I got no idea of where this Amerika may be, but I do think I know who you are. Somone told me of your coming long ago, I'll tell you more later when we are eating. All you need to know is that you are my desendant and are to be treated theras." He said the last thing mostly tho his men, then hecalled for some maidens and told them to take care of sherry and make her ready for dinner with him. The he left back to the hall of kings to think over what had just happened.  
  
An: Sorry it's a little short, I didn't know what to write. Thanx To Insane Ideot for helping me out with this chappie, ALL RIGHT the idea was mostly yours,but so what I wrote it sticks tounge at II 


	7. In the Fe tree

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, sob.

An: Thanx to those who reviewed my wonderful, beautiful, fun, and great story.

Voice: what she is trying to say is that her story is terrible, horrible, and a wanna be.

An: I heard that!

Voice: So? (author picks up Nicole's knives) NEVER MIND, I TAKE IT BACK!!!

An: Too late (runs after voice with knives, comes back ten min later). If no one else has anything to say (crickets is heard from far of), then on with the story.

****

**The Fe tree**

Nicole followed the butterfly winged girls until they reached a HUGE tree, it was so tall that Nicole couldn't c the top, and so wide that it'd take around 50 of Hagrid sized people to reach around it.

"Here we are," the leader of the group said, and stopped in front of a mushroom with 10 foot in radius. "All you have to do is to step in the center of the mushroom, say the password, and it will immediately send you up to the top of the great tree."

"Well then what's the password then?" Nicole asked.

"You tell me, you are the queen after all."

"OHHHH, MUMI FUFU! I hereby declare the password MUMI FUFU!" Then she stepped onto the mushroom, while the group of Fe's were giggling like she had said a joke. She said mummi fufu, and felt a surging feeling upwards, like the tree was trying to pull her up. Everything went into a blur as she was lifted upwards with an amazing speed. It took only a few seconds to reach to top, but to Nicole it seemed like ages. "I'm going to be sick." She said, but forgot about it when she saw what was in front of her, all thoughts off sickness faded. There was a huge city up in the tree, the houses were standing on the thickest branches, which could be 20 meters wide at the smallest. There was several layers of branches, with houses on. Maybe 10 or 15, and under that there was nothing but leaves and a huge gap down to the ground.

There was Fe's everywhere flying from hose to house, but this was nothing to the castle that was standing in the centre of it all. When all the Fe's in Nicole's group arrived the leader, told her that that was where she was going to live. While they were walking they told Nicole a little about the history of the Fe's.

"Welcome to the city of Feraren," said one of the Fe's in the group.

"A few thousand years ago, we were just normal elves, but then a big earthquake shook Middle earth and all of our cities were laid in ruins." The leader started. "Some of the elves wanted to say and rebuild, the rest wanted to find a safer home in case of another earthquake. This cased a huge squabble, which ended up with all the men going to war. I newer understood why men insist to fight over such small matters. Anyhow, the people that wanted to go lost this incredibly dumb war, and most of our men died or were taken captive. The women instead of staying and being humiliated left that same day and brought all their daughters with them. All the men were left behind, we were still angry at the men for fighting. We roamed the whole Middle earth looking for a place to settle down until we came to this very spot where this tree stands, then of course there was no tree. There was wild animals everywhere trying to eat us, and most of us were badly injured. Our most important god, the earth goddess came to our current leader and queen and told her that the time of despair was over she took 9 days and 9 nights to grow this tree, she also granted us our wings, as a reward for our willpower, and for not giving up. This tree will never die or weaken, or so the legend says."

"Well, if there are no men then how do you... you know..." Nicole said, and pointed to her stomach."

"Ah, a good question," She said with a sly smile. "We take Eleven men, to do that, some even keep the elves for marriage, but that doesn't happen very often, us Fe's like the Elves have a long lifespan, but we don't leave Middle Earth, when we feel our lifetime is up, we stay here until something kills us, therefore we live much longer. We also prefer to stay a mostly female species, which is not hard because we newer give birth to male children. By the way my name is Anathena, most people call me Anna."

"Cool name, so am I really supposed to be your queen?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, but every queen appears on that flower bed every time the old queen has died. And the last queen was bitten by a tree snake just to days ago, she died about four hours ago, there was nothing our healers could do, so we went to the flower bed to see if there was a new chosen one. Oh look we are here," Anna said, stopping in front of the castle.

The castle seemed to be made out of wines that had grown up and made a grand castle, but when Nicole looked closer she saw that it was made out of one HUGE marble rock that had been cut out perfectly and covered in vines. It was about as big as Hogwarts, with lots of balconies and grand arches, and the inside was no less grand, it looked like it would have taken about 100, 000 years to built it.

"This was another gift from the earth goddess, it took her about an hour for her to do it, she used magic of course. Your rooms are up in the north tower, I'll take you there and get you ready for the ceremonies that will take place to crown you as queen, come." She said as the rest of the Fe's scattered to get the rest of the castle ready for a new coronation.

It took them whole 20 min to get to the north tower, but it was worth the walk.

"This is your rooms," Anna said and opened the door, inside the firs room there was a couch a table and two book shelves. (An: take note, no fireplace) The walls were a painting of an enchanted forest with moving magical animals.

"You can talk to the animals any time they, talk Elven just like us." This startled Nicole, she hadn't even noticed that they weren't talking English. 'I guess Elven was another of the languages in the speaker ball. The next room to the left was a study Nicole saw as she peered in, but the last room was the coolest, the roof and walls showed a night sky with the full moon and stars, the bed was a four poster bed with green silk hangers, from which you could look out but not inn through. A small closet was standing on the far side of the room that was rooted to the ground with beautiful images of animals and birds with leaves swirling around them cut into the wood jut like the bed.

"The closet is as big as you want it to be, it's charmed so that if you buy any new clothes the closet will expand on the inside, not on the outside."

"Wow, these rooms are beautiful." Nicole said to shocked to say anything else.

"Now let's get you dressed," Anna said and opened the closet.

Caroline was brought to a small room with a closet, bed and bathroom, nothing extra ordinary. The blond guy looked really sour so she decided not to talk to him.

"A maid will be sent to help you get ready," was all she said before he left. And true to his word a maid showed up tem minutes later with some clothes over her hand.

"Hello, dear." She said and laid the clothes down on a chair. "My name is Nina, and I'll be you're private maid for the time being. Lets get you out of those horrible men's clothes and get you into something more presentable."

"these clothes aren't horrible, they are comfortable." Caroline said.

"Yes, yes whatever you say miss. Here is the dress I chose four you," she said and held up a blue gown."

"I have to wear a dress?" Caroline asked a little more then just annoyed.

"Why of course, miss, the king would expect no less."

"Please Nina can't I wear pants, I hate anything you can't run in."

"You won't be running during dinner, so get the dress on and be done with it." She said with a stern voice.

"NO I WON'!" Caroline said and stomped into the bathroom an closed the door.

"Stop being so childish, it's only dinner."

"Fine!" Caroline said coming out, "but only this once!"

Ten minutes and lots of arguing later Caroline found herself in the gown with all different shades of blue with wide long arms, her hair was hanging lose for a change with a small braid on the left side, she was wearing a sapphire necklace and was feeling more then a little grumpy, because of the high heels she was wearing. Nina led her down to a big dining hall where a brown haired man, which she guessed was the king and another blond guy, wearing the same type of clothes she had been wearing when she had arrived.

"Hi!" she said grumpily and sat down ungracefully with a thump on the last chair that was empty.

"Hello. My name is Elrond, and I'm the king of the Elves." He said seemingly ignoring Caroline's grumpiness. "I am going to tell you why you are here, but first we should eat, you look rather hungry." Caroline just nodded and gave him a half hearted smile. After they had eaten, what looked like beef and salad (Caroline didn't think it was, it tasted different) The King, Elrond sat back and started to tell a tale.

"About five thousand years ago A couple came here and told me that one day someone described exactly like you would arrive, she would be wearing a bowlike the one you had when you first arrived. I immediately noticed that they were elves of course and that they were telling the truth, I can sense I lie, they gave me some directions and told me that you were going to so some rather important thing and that it was important that I followed these directions. They also told me that you are the descendant of the royal mirkwood family and that you need training in different battle arts, as well as magical training. Legolas here," He said pointing at the blond guy "Will be helping you with the fighting, I with the magic."

"O-ok, so I'm supposedly some royal princess or something equally dumb." Caroline said a little socked, "and how's this possible? I'm form another world."

"Not really, the world you live in is millions of years after this; you didn't jump in worlds only in time." The blond guy, apparently called Legolas said.

"I-I'll just go... somewhere" Caroline said shakily, and stumbled out of the dining hall. She went back to the room and dressed in the clothes she wore when she first arrived; she brought the bow and arrows and went outside. Then she headed for the forest, in a quick speed. Once she got to the forest edge she walked for a bit on a path that was well walked before she climbed into a tree and sat there, waiting and thinking. Not 15 min later Legolas came down the same path.

"You shouldn't be out here; you don't know how to defend your self yet." He said looking up in the tree she sat in.

"I don't care, I don't want to be some princess sitting in purdy dresses all day smiling and nodding to jerks that talk about boring stuff." She said darkly.

"You won't have to, because there are only a handful of mirkwood elf's left, I'm one of them. I'm the heir to the throne had there been one, you'd never have to do all that stuff anyway, besides you are going to get training in battle abilities, instead."

"Even better, if you are the Mirkwood royal prince dude that means I'm related to you, and I can stay perfectly fine without more relatives, especially if they are some royal pain in the ass." She said jumping down from the tree. Legolas looked a little hurt but soon got a stern look on his face.

"You will do as King Elrond told you to, like it or not." He said with a hard edge on his voice.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," Caroline yelled, before she rand deeper into the forest, of course Legolas being such a perfect goody two shoes, followed her. He caught up about a half kilometer later, when Caroline stopped eyes wide with fear. Then she turned to Legolas who arrived into the clearing, his breath not even fast.

"Did you see that?" She said quickly.

"See what?" there was a flutter of wings, and a little giggle. "Oh no," He quickly took out his bow and started to shot his arrows at targets Caroline couldn't even see. But that only made the giggling and the flutters of wings get louder. "Damn, How long will you be able to run" He asked before he took lifted a hand to his head, and dropped the bow. Caroline just fell to the ground with a loud thump, while Legolas was able to hold himself up a little longer, before also he fell onto the ground, sound asleep.

An: In next chappie you'll find out Caroline's and Leggo's fate, (poor Leggo, not so poor Caroline) I'll re post this after I've edited it.


	8. Poooooor Legolas

Disclaimer: Look on the first chappie

'''

**Chapter 8, Leggy's fate is worse then death, (yes that was an insult Nicole)**

'''

**Legolas' Pov**

When I woke up I found myself tied up securely, but the ropes weren't needed because I was feeling so drowsy I wouldn't have been able to put one foot in front of the other. I was being carried by what I immediately recognized as a pair of Fe's. But I had no time to think further before they stopped and put me down on the ground. I immediately thumped into a slouched sitting position, and remained that way until SHE came in. That was of course after my mind had started to clear up a little, but then it all fogged back up. I do suspect that the new fog was for an entirely different type.

Her gown was made of different shades of green; the top was a creamy green, wile the bottom was a dark forest green. She elegantly stepped towards the three steps that were about 10 meters in front of me. She looked like an angel, floating rather then walking, until she reached the steps and stumbled down them. She landed on her stomach and started cursing, with a very colorful vocabulary; I didn't even know what all those words meant. A bunch of Fe, servants helped her up immediately. Then she looked down on me. She said something to the rest of the Fe's that made them all giggle, but I couldn't make out the words, my mind was still to foggy.

The two Fe girls that had brought me here lifted me up once again and put me into something that looked remarkably like a bird cage hanging from the roof. After that it seemed like everything fogged up by the double and I fell asleep, or into a slumber, once again.

'''

**Nicole's Pov **

After Annie helped me into a wonderful green gown, and did my hair, she showed me some quick tips about different things. Like how to use your wings to make it look like you are gliding instead of walking, the wings gave me balance in a way I had never experienced before. She led me towards the room in which I was going to be crowned in, the room happened to be in the south part of the castle, so it gave me loads of time practicing the walking thingy. When we were getting close little cute flower girls started throwing leaves (why am I not surprised) in front of me and I started to nod and smile at them all. Then I suddenly felt myself fall I had obviously forgotten to look where to put my feet and I tumbled down three steps to find myself lying on my stomach. I do believe I got a little carried away with the cursing, but who are dumb enough to place steps like that so everyone could fall? I was helped up by Annie, when I found myself looking at a blond ((An: Nicole herself keep saying this)) HOT elf dude.

"So!" I said, "What's the HOT elf dude doing here?"

This made everyone in the room giggle furiously, until one that looked a lot like Annie said;

"It's tradition for the queen to receive her first man at the coronation; I got this one personally for you" She said and pointed to the elf. "We found him not to far from here, not more then 30 minutes of flying. Does he please you?"

"Wow, a guy to keep as my very own pet! That's just cool. Thanx" This day was turning out to be better then I had though it would.

"Only the best is good enough for her majesty!"

"But I'm not a queen yet am I?"

"You will be in a few minutes if this goes as planned." Annie interrupted. "All you have to do is sit down on that gold throne over there, if you aren't the new queen you will die, if you are the queen then there is nothing to worry about."

"I'll... die?" I asked more than a little shocked. How could they just let people die so... cold blooded.

"Yes, but don't worry you won't feel a thing." She said to me, but it didn't make me feel better at all. I'm not ready to die; I told myself, and as an afterthought I added: maybe this isn't such a great day anyway. I walked very slowly up to the throne, glaring at it as if it was my worst enemy, which it was at the moment. I sat down on the chair and felt a tingling sensation, a bunch of colors flashed in front of my face before everything went black.

'''

**Annie's Pov**

Nicole was walking slowly up, seemingly nervous. And I couldn't blame her, hell life was on the line. When she finally sat down a color swirl appeared around her, and when it finally died down Nicole was sitting limply on the throne. Every one in the room, except the male elf, gasped, and two of my daughters rushed up to check if she was still alive...

'''

Elrond was still sitting at his table an hour after Caroline and Legolas had left. But now he was starting to get worried.

"Would it really take then this long?" He said out loud.

"Pardon your highness?" One of the servants said

"Can you send a party to look for them?" He asked the curious servant.

"Of course your highness, it shall be done this instant."

Ten minutes later a group of five Elven hunters went out into the forest to look for the missing elves, fifteen minutes later they came back with Legolas' bow and a bunch of arrow's they had found scattered all over the forest.

"I'm sorry sir, all we found were Legolas' things spread out over the forest ground, no sign of the girl." The leader of the hunters approached Elrond.

"Show me!" Elrond said simply, standing up.

"Yes." He said doing a simple bow and a gesture towards the door as if to tell Elrond to follow.

At once they were at the spot Elrond started searching in places the hunters would never have thought of, only to find more of Legolas' arrows. This went on for a while until Elrond finally stopped and looked up.

"Can you climb to the top of those trees?" He said mystically to one of the Elves standing nearby.

"Yes?" He said quizzically. "Why?"

"Have a look up there; you might see something that everyone else has missed." The Elf just nodded and climbed up the trunk as gracefully and fast as a cat. Two seconds later everyone could hear him gasp in shock before he yelled out.

"I FOUND THE GIRL!"

"Bring her down please." Elrond said as calm as ever.

It took a while to get Caroline down on to the ground, because she had been tied securely to a thick branch facing down so she had been forced to watch the search, but been gagged so she could not even make a muffled sound. Her face was completely white, but otherwise she was physically fine. Mentally though...

""

An: I thought that was a nice place to stop it. :D I'll try to update soon.... If I can.

Thanx to those who bothered to review, although some seem to have forgotten my existence... WHAT HAPPENED TO U SHERRY, HAVENT HEARD FROM U SCINCE LIKE LOOOONG AGO! Maybe u decided u were too good for earth and decided to stay with all your private slaves in your little cozy palace you call hell (sticks tongue out)


End file.
